tabularasafandomcom-20200215-history
Mires Targets of Opportunity
AND |Planet=Arieki |Continent=Torden |Zone=Mires }} You can earn special ranks and commendations by taking advantage of opportunities on the battlefield. Keep and eye out for Targets of Opportunity throughout Mires, and try to complete them all! Complete all 9 Targets of Opportunity Acquire All Mires Waypoints! : Acquire all of the AFS Waypoints on Mires. Note: the Tahrendra Watch waypoint is difficult to get to and appears to be impossible because there is no access on the map and there is a rock wall where you would expect a path. If you jump up randomly on the left side of this collapsed cave entrance, get some height, then jump back to the middle and try to angle into the cave on the fall, you can manage to get behind the rubble and in the cave where the waypoint is. It is also worth noting the only way to get to this Tahrendra Base area is an obscure path to the right when you exit the tunnel from the Bailey's Blunder waypoint. Kill 30 Thrax Scavengers : Kill 30 Thrax Scavengers on Mires. Killed 10 Beam Mantas : Kill 10 Beam Mantas. Killed 20 Barb Ticks! : Kill 20 Barb Ticks. At the map (M) location: 336.9, -283.7 there's a destructible there named "Machinery" that you can destroy that will spawn 6 Barb Ticks. The Machinery, when destroyed, re-spawns every one minute. Kill 10 Flaregashers! : Kill 10 Flaregashers. Kill all 7 Bane Officers! : Kill all 7 Bane Mires Officers: Phost'Benon, Honjerhyn, Rendobar, Dedarrlik, Vilescorn, Tharvox, and Ista Kezever. Collect all Mires Logos! : Collect all of the Logos elements on Mires. Complete 3 Mires Operations! : Complete the primary objectives in the Mires Operations Fluxite Mines, Casso Weapons Facility and Tahrendra Base. Complete all Mires Story Missions! Complete all Mires Story Missions. Briefing Commander Tumlinson: : You can wait for great opportunities, or you can seize a common occurrence and make it great. Weak soldiers wait for opportunities, strong soldiers make them. : You want to make a name for yourself? Maybe even get a commendation placed in your permanent record? Keep an eye out for those opportunities and seize them! : Keep your eyes open out there on the battlefield and you'll know what I'm talking about when the time comes. Make me proud! Debriefing Commander Tumlinson: : You're one of the finest natural born solders I've everseen come out of Boot Camp! If you keep taking advantage of your opportunities the way you have here on Mires, you're going to go far. : I'll tell you, a few hundred more solders with yourgrit and we could take Earth back and send the Bane straight to Hell, where they belong! Enemies Destroying the Machinery at 339, 270, -282 (part of the mission Tick, Tick, Tick...) spawns 4-10 Copper and Zinc Barb Ticks. The machinery will regenerate shortly after you've dealt with them all so it's easy to get this objective quickly. There are also two Beam Manta Floaters by the Barb Tick Machinery at 339, 270, -282. These are significantly easier to kill than the Beam Manta Glider Captains you will find around 200, 250, -230 and respawn frequently. Flaregashers are fairly rare on Mires. However, you will at least 10 while completing Party Gashers, so no hunting is required. Bane Officers Most of the bane officers are handled by other missions: * Tharvox is a target in Practical Engineering. He is just outside the north end of Bailey's Blunder and next to the Location Logos. * Phost'Benon is the target of The Shootist. He spawns by the entrance to the Energy Weapon Center. * Defiler Jemmert is found southeast of Outpost Condor. (He replaced Dedarrlik). * Honjerhyn is the victim of the mission Miner's Apprentice. He spawns on the bridge next to the Bane Fluxite Mines entrance. * Rendobar is hunted in Bane Ace. He spawns by the big circular building near the Bane Fluxite Mines and is a predator. * Ista Kezever is a target in Black Helicopters. He stands across the river to the west of the Energy Weapon Center, by a downed dropship. * Vilescorn spawns on the bridge to Tahrendra Base Category:Targets of Opportunity